Standing In The Way
by OrchideousQuietus01
Summary: It's their senior year. Will Mercedes finally admit she's in love with her best friend, Sam? Will Sam take his chance to confession his love to his best friend Mercedes? Or will something stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee etc.**

**Note: I really thought it would be fun to make Stevie and Stacy a year younger than Sam. As soon you read on you'll understand why I did it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>His cell sang a familiar sweet chimed in his pocket as soon as he pulled in and parked in the student parking lot at McKinley High School. Sam quickly shoved his left hand into jacket pocket and pulled out his cell to open the message.<p>

'Can you meet me in the choir room before first period?'

Sam's eyebrows furrowed and replies back hastily, 'Yes.'

"Let me take a wild guess who can that be." Stevie sarcastically said and smirked then ruffled his hair. The resemble between Sam and Stevie were uncanny. Expect Stevie's lip were not a full as Sam's, his hair was a light brown and wavy and he wasn't as tall as Sam.

"Not today Stevie." Sam said as he put his cell back into his pocket.

A light brown pixie cut hair girl leans forward from the back seat and smacks Stevie on his shoulder, "Don't start crap this morning Stevie." Her green eyes glared at her twin brother.

"Stacy, it isn't my fault Sam is stuck in the-"

"Just shut up! Let's get to class damn it!" Stacy angrily yelled at Stevie. He grabbed his football gear and backpack gets out of the car as he mutters about Stacy's time of the month and slams the door.

"Stevie how many times I told don't slam the door?" Sam yelled, now pissed that Stevie still acting like a five year old at seventeen.

"Don't worry about him, Sammy. Everything okay? You look confuse." She referred to the text

"I know this may sound weird, but she doesn't usually texts me in the morning asking to see me before first period." Sam said as he got out of the driver's seat, grabs his gear, bag and shuts the door. Stacy grabs her canvases and bags of paints, brushes, backpack and shuts the door with her body.

"Hmm, maybe the rumors are true. You better go and find out." She mused

"Wait. What rumors?" he stops where stands as Stacy keeps walking.

"Go and find out!" she yells and heads straight to the art studio.

Like as something shocks him and he breaks into a run. Running to what he had feeling that she wasn't in good place.

She paced back and forth. She kept replaying the words of her now ex-boyfriend in her head:

"_We've been drifting apart and I don't think we were ever together emotionally. You don't love me. A part of me wanted to wait until your heart was mine fully. Then I realized I can't go up against a bond so strong like the two you have. Have a good senior year, Mercedes." Then he ended the call. She was stunned silence at her end._

She cried because she have dragged out this relationship far too long and screwed it up. Her tears rolled down her face because he told her something that she kept denying. The truth.

People blurred and he shoves his way down the busy halls. He got angry, annoyed and 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' looks. He stops at the choir room's closed door. Catching on to his breath and calmly opens the door. Dress in off the shoulder purple shirt with a black vest and skinny pants the curvy chocolate skinned girl turned around.

As she turned around, quickly she wipes off her wet cheeks, and eyes to face Sam. She couldn't fool him into believing she wasn't crying earlier. Sam knew her too well. Instantly he tosses his bag and gear, and runs straight to Mercedes.

His hands cup her face, "What happened Cedes?" his face full of concern.

"Shane broke up with me this morning." She said as she tried to push away Shane's words.

"Why?" Sam looked at her confused. Shane was madly in love with Mercedes.

"He said that we were drifting apart and that my-, "she stop talking and looked away as she pulled away from Sam's hold. His hands fell down to his sides.

"Mercedes? You're keeping something from me." He wanted her eyes badly to look into his. He knew her like the back of his hand.

She was mentally cursing at herself for being so close to Sam; close enough that he knew when she was keeping a secret, "It's nothing. I'm sad that it didn't end on not mutual terms. I just wanted to talk to you." She was lying and never could tell Sam the truth.

"You're not telling me the whole story, Mercedes. You know I'm always here for you, but you don't have keep it locked away." His heart was pounding so hard, he was letting some of his true feelings for her seep out.

"Not right now, Sam." She finally turned back to him and she hoped to God that it would pursue him, "I will get over it. I'm sorry for making you meet me before class."

Sam wanted to ask again, but knows when not to push Mercedes, "I'm not sorry." He pushes the hair away from her eye, tucks it behind her ear and smiled, "I'll be waiting for when you truly want to talk. Now do I have to do my Yoda impression to make you laugh?"

She burst into laughter, remembering the last time he did and she laughed so hard her stomached hurt, "No, please don't. I don't think Mr. Robbins will like it if I keep laughing randomly during English."

He was satisfied enough to see his favorite diva smiled and forgot her problems for a little while. He offers her his hand, "Let's go to class." She takes his warm, big hand and he rubbed her smooth hand and lets it go.

He sees his brother poking at her side as they came out of the choir room. She giggled and laughed so beautifully. There was stirring in his chest, something mixed between envy and lust. His vision was set on her. They way her hips moved like a model, her hair flowed, the way her breasts bounced and the way she looked at Sam. The monster didn't want Mercedes to look at Sam that way. Stevie stood there fighting the urge to snatch her away.

"Stevie!"

"Huh?" Stevie said and his head snapped back to the blond Cheerio.

"Weren't you paying any attention?" she squeal at him and flutter her fake lashes, "I asked if you were coming over? My parents are out of town."

Stevie did a mental eye roll thinking why kept putting up with needy girls, "You know what Jen, I'll take a rain check."

"Oh okay! The invited is still open whenever." she said cheerfully and went on her way to class.

Stevie's thoughts went back to Mercedes and his thoughts turned into scheming as soon as he sat down in his desk and the bell ranged.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I went back and fixed some errors. Thanks to MorgansBabyGrl! My first reviewer! It will get a bit more interesting. The next chapter will be a bit longer than this one and more clearer. I didn't want to give too much away in this chapter. xoxo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and etc.

Note: I was hoping that people could find making Stevie and Stacy a year older (a year younger than Sam) interesting. I added some new members for the Glee Club.

* * *

><p><em>The 8 year-old blond boy walked down the familiar trail he made last year. His deep green eyes shone with excitement as he prepared for his next adventure. Would he be a pirate or a superhero? He came close to his adventure spot and stop. He saw a chocolate skinned little girl, she had on purple shirt and leopard print shorts, her hair was in two puffs; he couldn't see her face because her face was buried in her hands. She sat in his small Marvel heroes chair in front of his fort, crying. The young boy didn't know how to approach the girl and let alone how to cheer her up.<em>

"_Um, hi." He spoke as he walked to her. That startled the girl and removed her hands from her face. He saw a really pretty face. Big, brown doe eyes, a small nose, full lips to fit her cute round face. _

"_Hi." Her sweet voice whisper as she wiped her eyes and sniffled. She saw a little blond boy, wore a faded Captain America shirt, jeans, concerned green eyes, full lips, a small nose and reddish cheeks._

"_Why are you crying?" he moved closer to her and now wanting to cheer her up. He wanted more than anything in world to make her to smile._

"_I just moved here and I'm starting school tomorrow. I'm afraid that I won't have any friends." She admitted and her doe eyes began to water again._

"_I'll be your friend!" he said with enthusiasm as he extended his hand out for her to shake, "I'm Sam!"_

"_You want to be my friend?" she asked looking at his hand to his face_

"_Yes, I want to be your friend." He gave her a big smile still holding out his hand._

_She jumped out of the chair and hugged him, "I have my first friend!" she pulled away from him; she was smiling from ear to ear. Sam's ears where turning red; he thought that she was even prettier when she smiled. He never wanted her to stop smiling._

"_I'm Mercedes!" still beaming at him._

"_That's pretty name." he said, "Want to go on adventure with me?"_

"_Yes!" she said and he grabbed her hand and together they began their first of many adventures._

"Earth to Miss Jones." Quinn said as she waved her hand at the webcam.

"Sorry Q." Mercedes was waiting for Quinn to come on Skype so they can talk.

"What were you thinking about? You had this big smile. Whatever it is must be good." Quinn asked and studied Mercedes' face.

"I was thinking about the first time I met Sam." She said, "Was I really smiling?"

"Yes, you were." As she leaned back her chair, "Ah, that time when you guys were 8?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" She didn't recall telling Quinn about that story.

"Sam told me; back when we used to date." Quinn smiled, "By the way a very cute story. I swear I cried when he told me. It's neat that how the trail connects your houses."

Mercedes laughed, "Yeah, it is."

"So I feel like what you wanted to talk about is about Sam." Quinn said in way that she knew she was right. Mercedes never could keep anything hidden from her either.

"Q, you know me too well. Yes it's about Sam and about what Shane told me when he broke up with me."

"What exactly did Shane say?" Quinn was now sitting forward to her laptop.

"That we weren't emotionally together, I didn't love him, and he wanted to wait until my heart was fully his. He realized he couldn't go up against a strong bond that Sam and I have." Mercedes gave Quinn the short summary of what Shane said.

Quinn knew the strong bond Sam and Mercedes have. It was unbreakable. They have their own world that nobody can enter, "Well, what Shane said is true. I'm not surprised he caught on that quickly. Everyone can see that bond you and Sam have. Now that you're single; how do you feel about Sam."

Mercedes stared at Quinn. Eventually she had to unlock those feelings she had for Sam since she was 8 years-old. She avoided for the longest time talking about it every time Quinn asked her. Now it was time to open those feelings, "I've been in love with Sam since I was 8, Quinn. I didn't want to admit them because I was afraid to lose my best friend. I was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way. As we grew older, my love for him grew each year, my heart beats for him and I kept it locked away because of those fears." Mercedes now concerned because Quinn was crying, "Q, why are you crying?"

"I'm happy that you finally said that you're in love with Sam. I know I sometimes pushed you into admitting it and you got mad at me for that. I only did it so you can finally breathe and now you did. When are you going to confess your feelings to Sam?" Quinn asked wiping away her tears smiling.

Mercedes heart raced, "This weekend. I will tell him!" Mercedes fears soon faded away and found a new emotion to embrace, which is confidence.

Quinn squealed out of joy, "I can't wait! I have to tell Rachel!"

Mercedes laughed. Quinn and Rachel began dating during their senior year. Rachel became a lot calmer and less uptight when they became official. Rachel stopped fighting for solos, giving Mercedes, Santana and Tina more time to shine on stage. Everybody called Quinn the Rachel Whisperer; only she knew how to make Rachel more relaxed. Rachel was a lot happier too, so was Quinn. Finn was bummed out that the girl he loved was in love with his ex-girlfriend; eventually he moved on and started dating Mercedes cousin, Makia. They met at Mercedes' birthday party that year she was a college student at NYU and they hit it off. They both live in same apartment, him studying to be an actor and her as a journalist.

"How is Rachel doing?" Mercedes asked

"Oh she is doing great at NYDA, she was in a funk for awhile about not getting some leads. I've always told her to be prepared to face other top dogs from other schools. It toughen her up and she stopped being overly dramatic about the leads." Quinn said as she sent Rachel a text, "She'll be coming to Yale over the weekend so I'm excited! Plus you're finally telling Sam you love him."

"I'm happy and nervous too." She said as rubbed her hands on her thighs.

"Don't worry; he would be crazy to say no to this beautiful diva. I know I wouldn't but too bad you're straight." Quinn said with a wink.

"I love you Quinn." Mercedes blew a kiss to her, "I have to go Tina is coming over to rehearse some songs with me."

"Damn, if I didn't have this research paper to do, I would love to hear my favorite singer. Don't tell Rachel." Quinn gesture 'Shh' with one finger to her lips.

"I wouldn't dream of telling Rachel who is your actual favorite." Mercedes and Quinn laughed

"I love you and miss you, Mercedes!" Quinn blew a kiss to her and Mercedes receive it in return, "Let me know how it goes! Good luck!"

They said their byes and logged off of Skype. Mercedes gather her sheet music and went downstairs.

"Dude, she's free finally!" Artie wheeled himself towards Sam who was pacing back and forth, "Stop pacing and sit your ass down!"

Sam did as he was told, "So, how can I tell her that I've been in love with her since I was 8 years-old. Am I even good enough for her? I have dyslexia and I'm not exactly number one in our senior class." He places his head down on his desk.

Artie looked at Sam and sighed, "I'm going to be straight with you, Sam. Everyone can see you and Mercedes have this deep connection."

Were they that obvious? Was it that clear that every time he looked at Mercedes it was more than friendship? That he was head over heels in love with her. Could of Mercedes' friends told her, he doubt Tina, Brittany, or Kurt would of told her that Sam wanted more; it was the main trio that would of told, Rachel, Quinn and Santana. Then the light bulb turned on over his head and quickly stood up. Artie gave a what the hell is going on face.

"I know how to tell her!" Sam now was grinning and eyes shining with hope, "You have to help me Artie."

"I'm sucker for romance. Only you and Flor know." Artie said, Flor was Artie's Mexican girlfriend who loved feeding her man home cooked Mexican food during Glee Club, "So, what's the plan?"

"Tomorrow I'm singing a song for her in the auditorium. This song is the song that I always hear in my head every time I'm with her."

"I'll make sure the auditorium is all for you and Mercedes. Is that all?" Artie asked

"Yeah, I have a few more things." The boys went over Sam's plan to confess his love for Mercedes.

"You're up to no good Stevie." He jumped up from his chair and turned around. He saw his twin, Stacy leaning against the wall in his bedroom. How the hell she enters his room without making a single noise?

"Seriously, it's rude to enter my room without asking." Stevie now getting annoyed that his sister was on to him, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Just be a man and admit that you're up to no good." She said as narrowed her eyes at him. He was fucked at this point. Stacy sometimes knew whenever Stevie was being devious. Like they read each other's minds but Stacy was better at it than him.

"Fine, I am going to shake things up." He said as her return back to reading assignment.

"You like her."

"I don't know whom you're referring to." Stevie knew he was in the corner.

"Mercedes." Then she walked over to Stevie, "It drives you crazy knowing that she doesn't see you the way she sees Sam."

Now irritated and he quickly shot up from his chair. The monster stirring his chest was pissed off. Stacy didn't flinch and remained calm. He was face to face with Stacy, "I know how to win Mercedes."

Stacy raised an eyebrow, "You're going to-"

"I'm joining Glee Club." Stevie said with grin on his face.

"You're a fool." Stacy was now getting angry, "Mercedes isn't some prize. You're the school's playboy, Stevie; you think Mercedes would fall for someone who sleeps around?" Stacy huffed, walked away and closed the door behind as she left Stevie's room.

Stevie balled up his fists. He was going to show up tomorrow during Glee Club and sing her a song that would make her fall for him.

Glee Club

The sophomores came walking in John and Thomas came in talking about which Rush album was the best, behind them, Alisia and Sakura were chatting away about mangas. The juniors followed in, the carefree Sugar and Rory holding hands, Heather, Joe, Wade and Brie all stressing about Mrs. Dallas math test that awaits them tomorrow morning. Then came in the seniors, Flor was in Artie's lap as he wheel them in.

"Mi amor! All I'm saying you look skinny!" Flor fussed, "Come over my house today and I'll cook something real good!"

"Woman you're going to make me fat with all the food you feed me!" Artie argued back

"My parents aren't going to be home today and Alisia is getting tutor by John. You know what that means." Flor rubbed her curvy bottom suggestively in Artie's lap.

"Baby, your curves are going to be the death of me. That or your food." Artie kissed his girlfriend, "I love you."

"Te amo." She said back and grinned.

"Matt, you were supposed to back me on the formula!" Tina shrieked walking quickly to her chair

"You were wrong! Mr. Elrod said so! If you applied that formula in real life you would have killed everyone!" Matt yelled back following her.

"Wow some partner you are. It's whatever!" She threw up her hands in frustration.

"Oh come on Tina!" Matt, now gave up on changing her mind.

"You know the reboot of Spider-Man is going to be awesome, Cedes." Sam said as they came in taking their seats in the back.

"Nope, Tobey Magurie, will always be Spider-Man to me." She said as smiled

"You know the third movie sucked. There were too many villains!"

Before Mercedes could defeat the third Spider-Man movie, Mr. Schuester came in, "All right Glee members, I need your attention!" the club grew quiet, "I have some news. The first is Emma and I are expecting our first child!" the members clapped and cheered congrats to Mr. Schuester, "I'm thrill to share the news to you all. The second piece of news is that we might have a new member. He's going to show up any minute to audition."

Everyone started to speak among themselves and then stopped. Stevie Evans came in casually. Mr. Schuester turned around, "Ah, Stevie just in time to audition!"

Mercedes whispered to Sam, "Did you know that he was auditioning?"

"I had no clue. I'm just as surprised as you are." Sam whispered back. Sam is curious why Stevie is suddenly joining the New Directions. Stevie smirked at his surprised brother.

"I'll let you have the floor, Stevie." Mr. Shuester said as he took a seat beside John in the front.

"I'm Stevie Evans, you know me as-"

"A playboy." Heather interrupted and the members either laughed or agreed.

"Ms. Rutherford, please let Stevie finish." Mr. Schuester said and gesture Stevie to carry on.

"I was about to say linebacker on the football team." Heather just rolled her eyes, "I'll going ahead and sing." Stevie walked towards the band and grabbed the guitar.

He tapped the beat on the guitar and stared at Mercedes,

"If I was boyfriend, I'd never let you go." His smooth deep voice sang,

"I can take you places you ain't never been before

Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know,

I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow." He blew his lips at Mercedes. All the Glee Club members started cheering. Sam was getting annoyed by the minute; his brother was trying to woo Mercedes. Mercedes at first thought it was cute and then realized Stevie was singing Boyfriend to her. She didn't know how to react but simply enjoy the song.

"Swag, swag, swag, on you

Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue

I dunno about me but I know about you" Stevie pointed at Mercedes and gave her a cocky smile. Sam had his fists balled and he was ready to fight his own brother for the love of his life.

"So say hello to falsetto in three two" he began playing the guitar

"I'd like to be everything you want

Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go

Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone

I can be a gentleman, anything you want

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't

I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe

I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know

Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow

Burr

Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend

You could be my girlfriend until the world ends

Make you do a spin and a twirl and

Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind

Swaggie

I'd like to be everything you want

Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go

Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone

I can be a gentleman, anything you want

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl

Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend

If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl

I just want to love you, and treat you right

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go

Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone

I can be a gentleman, anything you wan

tIf I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na

Ya girl

Na na na, na na na, na na na ey

If I was your boyfriend

Na na na, na na na, na na na ey

Na na na, na na na, na na na ey

If I was your boyfriend." Stevie still grinning, his eyes never left Mercedes surprised face, The Club cheered and clapped. Flor, Artie, Tina, and Matt had surprised looks and turned towards to Sam and Mercedes. Sam was trying to keep his actions under control. He had no time for Stevie's little games and he was going confront him at him about this. Mercedes was more confused than ever, Stevie whom she known all her life, was wooing her through a Bieber song and all she can do was put a smile and clap for a job well done.

"Wow, Stevie! Talent does run in the Evans family! Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schuester said with excitement, "Just in time for Regional's too!"

Stevie knew Sam was getting pissed off. Good, he was getting under Sam's skin. Let the games began. Stevie took a seat in the front beside Heather and Brie. Mr. Schuester began discussing song selections.

Sam determined to shut down whatever Stevie was up to. He had no good intentions for Mercedes. Then a thought came across Sam, the bond he has with Mercedes. Nothing could compare to the way Mercedes thought of Stevie; to her Stevie was a little brother. Sam relaxed and leaned back in his chair. The song was cute, playing the guitar and working the room. Sam was going to do it with class and alone with Mercedes. Then Sam had epiphany and quickly took out his phone and sent a text.

'Artie, cancel the plans for the auditorium.'

Artie's phone buzzed and read Sam's text. He was confused on why Sam would cancel and he replied, 'Are u sure, man?'

'100% I have a better plan.'

Artie turned, nodded to Sam and replied, 'I'm rooting for you. Good luck.'

"Hey, Cedes," Sam whispered

Mercedes leaned into Sam, "Yes, Sam?"

"Can you me meet at our adventure spot when we get home?"

Mercedes looked at Sam and his green eyes were shining with excitement it was contiguous, she found herself smiling, "Yes, pinky promise you'll be there?" she held out her left hand pinky out and Sam hooked his right pinky with hers.

"Pinky promise." Sam was ready to have her in his arms.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry it took so long! I had my critiques for class last week and got busy! I may or may not have the internet for awhile to save money. So I won't be updating this much.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for being so patience with me! Also the wonderful reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester dismissed Glee Club and a few stayed behind or went home. As Sam and Mercedes got up, Stevie walked towards them, "Mercedes, may I speak to you?" he asked<p>

Mercedes looked at Sam, "Race you there?"

Sam flashed Mercedes her favorite smile, "You know I'll win." Sam knew what Stevie was going to do and he left quickly to prepare. He didn't worry anymore what Stevie would say to Mercedes.

"What's up Stevie?" Mercedes asked, she had an uncomfortable feeling and was eager to go.

"Well, I did just ask you out and I wanted know your answer." Stevie said as he acted all smoothly.

Mercedes dreaded this but she had to tell him, "Look Stevie, you sang that song way better than Justin. You did great with the performance." The monster in Stevie's chest was getting annoyed that was she tip toeing around.

"Any day now Cedes." He said maintaining his annoyance.

"I'm sorry Stevie. I don't see you that way. I've got to go." She was feeling uncomfortable by the second and quickly left the choir room with Stevie high and dry. Eventually that uncomfortable feeling was soon replaced with excitement to see Sam.

Stevie huffed out and the monster in his chest was enraged. He wasn't going give up that easily. He wasn't second place. He was going to win and it doesn't matter how he does it.

Sam went straight to the flower shop and bought a bouquet with Mercedes' favorite flowers with red roses, white lilies and lavender daisies he hid them in the fort that he could bring it out after he sang her the song. He got a text from Mercedes that she'll be home in as soon as possible. He left his guitar standing against the fort, a folding chair and ran up the trail towards Mercedes' backyard. He waited and was pacing back and forth with eagerness. Mercedes parked her white Ford Focus in the driveway and ran to the backyard. She saw Sam waiting.

"I told you I would win." Soaking in his victory grinning.

"If your brother hadn't held me up I would have won." Poking at Sam's chest and he grabbed her hand.

"I have something I want to show you. I want you to trust me and put on the blindfold." He pulled out the purple bandana that Mercedes gave him when they were 10.

"I trust you. Always have and always will." She said proudly. He put the purple bandana over her closed eyes and tied it on the back of her head. He made sure he was careful with her hair. He took her small right hand and interlocks it with his large left hand.

"Hold on to me." He said closely to her ear. This made the butterflies in her stomach dance happily. The trail wasn't as rough as it used to be when they were younger. Both Sam and Mercedes' parents chipped in to lay down rocks as a path for their kids. They soon reached the fort; he took off the bandana from her eyes.

She opens her eyes, "So, we're at the fort."

Sam grabs the chair and unfolds it for her and gestures for her to sit. She sits down as he grabs her guitar, "Mercedes, please to this song and enjoy it."

They both grinned ear to ear at each other. Sam sat down in front of her and began strumming his guitar.

"I like where we are,

When we drive, in your car

I like where we are…here.

Cause our lips, can touch

And our cheeks, can brush

Our lips can touch here."

Mercedes blushed when he sang that part. This was one of her favorite songs.

"I'm the one the one that lies close to you

Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly

I fell in love, in love with you for so long

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms."

He changed the lyrics to say that he's been in love with her for so long. She was on the edge of her chair her fluttering in her chest. His green eyes never leaving her beautiful face.

"I like where you sleep

When you sleep, next to me.

I like where you sleep…here"

Sam placed his hand over his heart. Mercedes was staring at him in awe.

"Our lips, can touch

And our cheeks, can brush

Our lips can touch here.

I'm the one the one that lies close to you

Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly

I fell in love, in love with you for so long

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

Our lips, can touch

Our lips, can touch…here

I'm the one the one that lies close to you

Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly

I fell in love, in love with you for so long

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms."

I'm the one the one that lies close to you

Whispers "Hello I miss you, I miss you

I fell in love, in love with you for so long"

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

Here in your arms.

Here in your arms."

"Oh Sam, that was amazing." Her eyes began to water.

"I have one more thing." He said as he shot up, ran into the fort and grab the flowers. He turned back around she gasps in awe and hands her the flowers and cups her face in his hands, "I remember the first time I met you and you were crying because you were new and you didn't have any friends." She smiled thoughtfully at the memory, "I told you I'll be your friend and when you smiled, I thought to myself she's prettier when she smiles and I always want to make you smile." She started to smile from ear to ear, "I want to be the one that makes you smile always. As we grew older, I kept falling for you. I didn't think I was good enough for you; I have dyslexia and I'm not smart." She put her hand over his hand that held her face. "I know you accept my flaws. Mercedes Jones, you are breath taking beautiful, a voice given by God, funny, and smart. You're the puzzle piece I'm missing. I love you."

Her tears fell, her heart swell up in her chest ready to burst, "Oh, Sam. I love you. You are smart, you work hard to make up for your dyslexia, I love your impressions and it never fails to make me laugh when I'm sad or mad. You are a man of your word. You are handsome, you have an amazing voice, I love that your eyes light up when we go into the Comic book store or talk about Avatar." Sam blushed, "I know how to be less tense about life when you're around. You're my sunshine." Sam's eyes began to water; he moved in closer to her face and presses his lips to hers.

Mercedes tongue swipe against the bottom of his lip and he opened his mouth to her. They both moaned in delight, her hands moved to his hair and grabbed his blond hair. Sam pressed closer into her body, feeling Mercedes' well endowed chest against him. One hand traveled down to her hip, grabbing onto her, the other hand cupped the back of her head and feeling her hair in the process. Their lips moved frantically against each other, never wanting to part and taking in the high of their make out session. Their hormones kicking into overdrive, Sam's mind wanted more than her lips, his mouth traveled to her neck to her collar bone and sucked gently. Mercedes threw her hair and head back when he sucked there, he sucked a little harder and she moaned more in response. Sam's mouth moved back up to her lips, he couldn't get enough of her lips and it was thousand times better than he ever dreamt of. Mercedes ached for his lips and hands to travel every inch of her body.

Mercedes broke the kiss, stared into his green dilated pupil eyes and they both were panting hard, "Wow, I think I forgot to breathe."

Sam chuckled and flashed her, her favorite smile, "Me too." Their pluses slowed down and hormones tone down.

"You're my girlfriend." He said happily.

"You're my boyfriend." She said proudly.

"I'll take you home in time for dinner. I don't want to make a bad impression on your parents." Sam joked

"Very funny, you know they love you." She laughed, "Thank you for the song. I have to say you have a lot of game Sammy."

"You're welcome and thank you." He stood up and offered his hand to her. She grabbed his hand, stood up, holding her bouquet of flowers and they walked hand in hand to her house.

A tender, loving kiss was shared, "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Mercedes." Another kiss, how much they didn't want to part. Mercedes went into her house, grinning. Sam walked back home, more like skipping happily down the trail.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy the make out? I was thinking about when I make out with my girlfriend for inspiration. I will the chapters short and simple. Reviews is always welcomed!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Say what? Another chapter in one day? Yes I did. Once again enjoy!

* * *

><p>Glee Club<p>

Everyone filed in taking in their seats. Mercedes and Sam were on cloud nine holding hands in their own world.

"You know you two are muy adorable" Flor said as she turned around from her seat.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Tina chimed in, "May I say for everyone, it's about damn time!"

"I was growing old at the pace you guys were going." Matt said

"For reals." Artie said throwing up his hands.

Mercedes and Sam laughed at their friends. They didn't mind their comments it was all in playful nature.

Mr. Schue came and the group quiet down, "Hey, you guys I hope you are keeping mind of amazing songs to perform for Regional's!" then he pause and notice they were missing Stevie, "Does anyone know where Stevie is?"

"Probably sucking some Cheerios face off; no offence Brie, Sakura and Wade." Heather said and everyone snickered.

"None taken." Brie said as she fixed her strawberry blond pony, "I used to make out with him."

"Thank God, I didn't. He isn't my type." Wade said.

"Meh, he wasn't worth my time to make out with." Sakura said.

"Heather, I'm sure he's running late." Mr. Schue shook his head at his student's comments.

Stevie came running in, "I'm sorry I wasn't on time Mr. Schue. It won't happen again." He sat down beside Rory and Sugar.

"It's fine Stevie. As I was saying, amazing songs! Has anyone thought of any?"

Tina raised her hand, "Mike the other day sang me Thinking About You by Frank Ocean. I was thinking it would be neat to have girls sing it."

"Frank Ocean, good choice!" Mr. Schue, took off the cap of the dry erase marker and wrote the song title and Frank Ocean, girl's group number, "Any other songs?"

Mercedes raised her hand, Mr. Schue pointed at her to speak, "I don't know if anyone seen Romeo and Juliet, the one that has Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes? The scene when they first met and there is a beautiful singer, Des'ree singing Kissing You it's a beautiful ballad."

Mr. Schue wrote it on the board, "I know what you're talking about, I think we should have you singing it, and then during the lengthy instrumental part have the three do like a powerful, emotional dance to convey the meaning of the song." Everyone eagerly agreed, Artie shot up his hand and he pointed to him to speak.

"How about Paradise by Coldplay?" Artie suggested and everyone agreed, "It'll make a great big group number."

"You're right Artie!" Mr. Schue said as he wrote it on the board, "Anymore suggestions?" he looked at everyone nobody wanted to added anymore on the list. He asked who wanted to be in the girl number and their voices lent in the group number.

Tina, Flor, Sugar, Brie and Sakura all wanted to be in the girl number, they talked among themselves who gets what part they will sing and make up the choreography. Mercedes asked the following to be paired in the ballad; Alisia and John, Heather and Stevie neither were thrilled, and Sam was her partner. Artie, Matt, Wade, Tina, Mercedes, and Joe will sing parts of the Paradise and everyone singing the chorus.

"All right, everyone will pick this back up tomorrow! You're free to leave!" Mr. Schue said

"Wait!" Sugar shouted, everyone frozen and looked at Sugar, "Sit back down I have an announcement!"

"Rory, you didn't knock up Sugar?" Matt asked.

Rory's face paled, fearing what Sugar's dad will do to him, "No, he didn't knock me up!" Sugar snapped at Matt. Rory's face returns some color but still pale. Sugar walked up front and took center, "I want to invite everyone to my Halloween party!"

"Sugar, Halloween is like a month away." Wade said.

"I know! I need everyone to mark their calendars do make sure to come to my party!" Sugar said, "Also everyone has to wear masks with their costumes. There will games, dancing and surprises!" She ran to her purse and grabbed pumpkin shaped invites and handed it out to everyone, "I expect everyone to come! Feel free to bring candy! You better bring candy. Okay, now everyone can leave!"

Stevie smirked at the idea of Sugar's party. If he could find out what plans Sugar has for her party, he could use it to his advantage and win Mercedes. He looked at Mercedes who had her arms wrapped around Sam's waist and Sam was bent down whispering in her ear and she was blushing at whatever he was saying to her. It pissed off the monster in Stevie seeing this. It should be her arms wrapped around him instead of Sam's. It should be her body against his. Stevie quickly tamed his temper and left the room. Inhaling the air in the hallway as he walked towards his locker, he hit his metal locker and let the pain of the impact spread in his hand. He still had no idea why Mercedes could date Sam. Sam was sloppy seconds, after Quinn he jumped into Santana's sack. Stevie's reputation was exactly sweet or wholesome, but it didn't matter he wanted Mercedes more than anything. His brother wouldn't be able to take care of a goddess like Mercedes.

Stevie truly regretted not asking out Mercedes when he had the chance. He remembered all the times they were kids and Stevie used to suffer with bad asthma. It was bad that his mom wouldn't allow Stevie outside when there was chill without a thick jacket, a scarf and mittens. He was made fun by the neighborhood kids for all the clothing.

"_I want to play outside." A young Stevie said to his mother, Mary._

"_It's chilly; you have wear your jacket, scarf and mittens. I'll get them sweetie." Mary said as she went to her son's closet to get the items._

"_Momma, Sam and Stacy doesn't have to wear all that." He said in annoyed tone._

"_They don't have asthma, do they? They don't cough and have sore throats every time the weather is cold."_

_Stevie now upset, "I won't go outside, momma. I'll go and play with my Legos."_

_He hopped off his bed and walked sadly downstairs to the living room. Mary followed him and her heart broke for her son. She watched as he builds towers, cars and people. He was lonely. She heard Sam and his friend, Mercedes giggling as they came in from playing adventures. _

"_Momma, can I get us some juice boxes and cookies?" Sam asked panting with his rosy cheeks._

"_Sure." She smiled to Sam_

"_Hi, Mrs. Evans!" Mercedes said happily_

"_Hi, Mercedes." Mary said as she smiled, "Honestly, you get cuter every time I see you."_

"_Thank you. Mrs. Evans." Mercedes cheeks blushed. Mercedes saw Mary's eyes went back to Stevie. Mercedes looked in the same direction and saw Stevie playing by himself. She frowned thinking no kid show be playing legos by themselves. The more the merrier. She walked into the living room._

"_What are you playing, Stevie?" Mercedes asked._

_Stevie looked up at Mercedes, "Car Chase." As he crashed his lego car into the lego building. _

"_Can I play Car Chase with you?" Mercedes asked._

_Stevie's green eyes lit up and he grinned, "Yes!"_

_Mercedes knelt down to join Stevie. They made car noises as their cars chased each other. Mary hasn't seen Stevie laugh like that in awhile. _

_Stevie was happy whenever Mercedes came over. She would ask if he wanted to play with her and Sam. Sam would get somewhat annoyed that Stevie came along with them. Stevie had a happy childhood because of Mercedes. She never treated him as fragile as his family did. He wanted to be treated equally. _

Stevie developed a crush for Mercedes. He wanted to be the kind of guy his dad is, taking care and protecting his wife. Shane got in the way, but that did help strain Mercedes and Sam's friendship. Stevie was there to happily replace Sam for little awhile. He got close to Mercedes.

Stevie hated Quinn for coming telling Mercedes to fix her friendship with Sam. He remembered the victory smirk Quinn threw at Stevie when Mercedes and Sam were back on talking terms. Stevie never his life wanted to wipe that smirk off of Quinn so badly; it added fuel to his jealousy.

Now Stevie was going to steal Mercedes no matter what it took and it doesn't matter how it happens.

* * *

><p>I'm pretty much wanted to show you all that Stevie truly does care about Mercedes but has a bad way of showing it. I wanted to show you his back story too. I'm going to keep the chapters short and simple. I have written the ending for this and I'm currently on Chapters 5 and 6 back to back. I'm not going to focus on the Glee competitions, it'll be a summary. Yes, you will more sexy time with Sam and Mercedes and drama! As for timeline, I'll jump through the months. I really want to give you the readers the ending. Reviews are most welcomed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow you guys are amazing! Y'all had me so pumped up for these chapters so here you go! By the way I changed my username! I'm sorry if there is some mistakes with spelling and such!

* * *

><p>The next three weeks flew by. Tina, Flor, Sugar, Brie and Sakura had their routine down packed. They asked some of Cheerios to be in the number for the dance. Mr. Schue praised the ladies for the song choice and dance. Artie, Matt, Wade, Tina, Mercedes and the rest of the New Directions had Paradise down but still needed to work out ending to the dance of routine. Mercedes was having some problems with Kissing You routine.<p>

"Stevie, what's wrong this time?" Mercedes stopped as soon she heard Heather and Stevie bickering. Alisia, John and Sam were all getting annoyed with pair.

"Rutherford stomped on my foot!" Stevie snapped and pointed at his right foot.

"Evans, quit being a drama queen! You got the footing wrong and I stepped on your foot." Heather snapped at him.

"Stevie, can you walk on your foot?" Alisia asked

"Yeah." Stevie said

"Then you'll pull through." John said as he folded his arms. Alisia and Sam smirked at Stevie's annoyed face. Mercedes smiled a little then quickly put her serious face.

"I think you and Heather just need to get along. Can the both you stop bickering long enough to finish the routine?" Mercedes said.

"Fine, I'll do it for the team." Heather said.

"Are you sure we can't switch partners?" Stevie asked, he been trying to switch since day two. He tried to go after Alisia but John made it very clear he wanted Alisia as his partner. He went after Mercedes but she made it clear that she and Sam had the hot chemistry for the song. Only she put it nicer terms. It was Alisia who translated the hot part.

"It's too late now. Regional's are in two weeks." Sam said

Stevie was pissed at his brother. He had to tolerate seeing Sam and Mercedes slow sensual dance for the past three weeks. Sam's hands moved from Mercedes' back to her thigh. He knew they were doing more than heavy make out sessions which pissed him off even more. Matt and Artie teased Sam one day in the locker room for having a hickey below his belly button. Sam brushed it off saying that he ran into the corner of table. Stevie wanted to punch that hidden smile off of Sam's face.

"Just do this for the team. Don't be so selfish." Alisia said

Stevie took a deep breath, "Fine. Let's do this."

"John, Alisia and Sam you guys take a break. Heather and Stevie, I'm going look after you guys with the routine."

Heather and Stevie nodded and began the dance.

The next two weeks went by quickly. Thinking About You, Paradise and Kissing You song and routines were perfected. Heather and Stevie set aside their dislike for each other and found a balance.

"You're pretty good Heather." Stevie said to her on their last practice. He tosses her a water bottle.

"Wow, I never thought that would come out of your mouth." Heather said as she open the bottle and drank it.

"I can be nice. I haven't called you a bratz doll in awhile." He said as he drank his water.

"No, you haven't." she laughed, "You really like her don't you?"

Stevie stopped, "Don't know who you're talking about it."

"Geez, I can see through you Stevie. I see the way your eyes drool every time Mercedes walks in the room."

"Are you the only one who sees me doing that?" Stevie asked hoping she was the only one.

"Pretty much."

"How come you haven't made fun of me about it?"

"I know what it feels like to love someone but can't have them. I don't make fun of anyone when it comes to love."

"Thanks. Who was the guy?"

"Girl, her name was Lexis. She was my math tutor. I was in middle school and she was a senior in high school. I remember we still kept in touch when she went to college; I was waiting until I was 18 to be with her and tell her I love her. Then she mailed me her wedding invitation, and my heart broke."

"Did you go to the wedding?" He was being a hundred percent sincere.

"Yes, I saw her become Mrs. Lexis Lane she married her college sweetheart, Travis." She gave him a small smile.

"Do you still love her?"

"No, but I know she's happy. That helped me to let her go and heal." She gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Stevie. You can't stare at Mercedes forever and expect her to drop Sam in heart beat for you."

He was getting annoyed, "Why would you say that?"

"Because I was that way with Lexis."

"I won't give up on her. See you tomorrow for Regional's." He stood up and walked away.

Heather wanted to go after Stevie but she let him be. Stevie's monster wanted to snap its ugly head at Heather. The better side of him agreed with Heather but he shook off the self doubt and focuses his eyes on the prize, Mercedes.

Their win at Regional's was the notch in everyone's belts. The audience danced to the girl's number, cried during Mercedes' ballad and swayed to Paradise. They couldn't wait for Nationals. Mr. Schue hugged his students for their hard work and win. He would give them some assignments to keep them on their toes and prizes will be involved.

"Is it Breadstix's?!" Thomas asked

"Yes." Mr. Schue said

"Oh my lord!" Sakura said, "I need to win!" The members agreed and were putting on their game faces.

"Not now everyone!" Mr. Schue laughed, "Put away your game faces you just won Regional's relax and I will see you all Monday! I need to get to my pregnant Emma!"

"So do you want to celebrate Cedes?" Sam asked

"Yeah, let's go over to my house." Mercedes said he notice she was looking Sam up and down as she bit her plump bottom lip.

They got into her car and drove to her house. Mercedes was thinking how prefect this chance to be alone with Sam. That damn midnight blue dress shirt molded on his chest, shoulders, arms and waist. She wanted to rip that shirt off of him. Sam thanked Kurt a million times for the midnight blue halter top dress he designed for the girls. Mercedes well endowed breasts were juicy in the sweet heart neckline. Dresses also meant easy access for Sam. She parked her car and quickly got out, Sam followed her lead. Once she opened the door, she quickly yanked Sam inside and dragged him up to her bedroom.

"Mmm, you are very in control." Sam said as he stared into Mercedes brown lust filled gaze.

"All I could think about how good your shirt would look on my floor." She slammed her door close and locks it. She unbuttons his shirt rapidly and threw it on the ground.

Sam pushed her on bed and quickly got on top of her, "All I could think about how your tits are begging to say hello to me."

"Is that so? Well free them." She said that did him in, he slammed his mouth onto her mouth; she opened her mouth to allow their tongues massage each other. They groaned in pleasure, Sam's left hand undid the tie of her halter, his right slid up from her inner thigh, waist to her breast. Using both hands he pulled down the top, he broke the kiss to drink the sight of Mercedes' glorious breasts.

"What do you want, Cedes?" He asked as he licks his lips.

"Suck them Sam." As soon as those words escaped her mouth, his mouth went down on her nipple. She moaned in delight, feeling the wetness in her panties, his free hand went to the other breast and massages it. He sucked her nipple a little hard, a loud moan escaped her as she arches her back, and he went to the other breast and did the same action. His hands roamed from her breasts, waist, to her thighs, and he groaned as rubbed them.

"May I congratulate you?" he said as rubbed closer to her vagina.

"Yessss." She purred

Sam pulled off her panties from her legs. He placed gentle kisses on each thigh, Mercedes feeling on fire as he went closer to her wet pussy. He spread her legs a little further apart, he went in tongue first licking her clit and fingering her.

"I love it when you're already wet." His voice was husky and southern. He opened his mouth and sucks her wet pussy. She moaned loudly, her legs quivered as his tongue up, down, vibrations of humming and various sizes of circles. Sam was enjoying the noises, her high pitched squeals of delight and the way her hips ride with his mouth in motion. It was a pure rush for them both. Mercedes thoughts and words were only thinking she wanted more than his mouth. She knew he enjoy eating her like it was his last meal.

"Fuck, Sam!" she moaned, he repeated his actions at a quicker pace as he seized her jerking hips, "I'm about to-"

"Cum for me babe." Sam said roughly against her clit.

Feeling that build up in her, "SAM!" she screamed as she released her orgasm into Sam greedy mouth.

Sam licked his fingers after he finished licking her up, "Mmm, so delicious Mercedes makes me want more."

"My turn." She said still in her high. They glanced at her alarm clock; her parents would be home soon.

"Too bad my angel, we would be pushing it and plus I'm loud too." He said standing up and she sat up from her bed with a pout.

"No fair." As she looked up at him, she quickly grabbed the waist of his pants, undoes his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. Before he could say anything, Mercedes had her hot mouth on the tip of his hard dick.

"Oh, damn!" he groaned in delight. She swirled her tongue around the tip, and took his entire well endow length into her mouth. He moaned, holding onto the bedpost to support him so he wouldn't fall.

She slid his length out of her mouth and gave him a wicked smile, "You okay Sammy?" Mercedes said in her innocent tone.

He hissed as she took in his entire length in her mouth, she picked up the fast and slow rhythm; he grabbed the back of her hair as she continues her pace. Mercedes notice him trembling and gripping both her and the bedpost to hold him up. Sam blesses his lucky stars that her mouth was pure magic. She began to hum and send vibrations on his length. He was goner with that humming and her rhythm. Mercedes grabbed his hips to pump him in and out of her mouth. Sam looked down at her lusty and wicked smiling gaze and he felt himself tighten close to his release.

"Mercy, I'm going to cum!" he screamed, she went faster, "MERCEDES! OH YES BABY!" his hot seed release with his scream and she drank it in.

She licked her lips once released his length, "Mmm yummy!" Mercedes pulled up his boxers, pants and fasten his belt properly.

Sam bent down and kissed her, "You're amazing as always."

Mercedes flashed him his favorite smile, "So are you." He fixed her dress properly; she went to the mirror to fix her hair and makeup. He picked up his shirt and buttons up. Sam goes over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. He nuzzles into her neck smelling her honey milk lotion. Mercedes leans her head on him smiling and enjoying the scent of his after shave. They stayed like smiling, inhaling each other and enjoy the warmth.

They both internally wish to stay like this always.

* * *

><p>Quite a way to celebrate a win am I right?! By the way Heather isn't a lesbian, she's pan-sexual. Until next time my lovely readers!<p> 


End file.
